THE PLAN
by nileyloverforeva
Summary: joe and miley unite to have all of kevins money will they sucseed or loose?
1. trailor

THE PLAN

trailor

they were all great buds

they we're dating (nick and miley) (joe and demi) (kevin and vanessa:P)

they secretly crushed eachother (joe and miley)

he was the filthy rich dude (kevin)

she was his wife (vanessa :P)

they were jealous of his wealth (joe and miley)

what would happen if best buds start to hate eachother for good?

nick:"*walks in and is shocked (saw miley making ouit with joe)*what the fuck?"

miley:"*pulls away quickly*nick?"

* * *

demi:"*walks in the house*hello? hello? *hears noises**goes upstairs to her room and sees joe and miley having sex*WHAT THE HELL?"

joe:"*pushes miley off of him*babe"

* * *

well then these frnds will not be frnds anymore......

what will happen if two of them make a plan?

* * *

joe:"miles i have a plan kevin is going out of town right?"

miley:"yeah?"

joe:"then thats gr8 time to make our move"

* * *

what if she cought them red handed?

and what if she killed her there and then?

* * *

joe:"*sneaks in the room and grabs the ring which was on the bed side table*

vanessa:"*walks in the room and is shocked*

miley:"*grabs the knife which was lying near and kills her*

* * *

what if they blame them and they both go to jail?

when he comes back and finds his love dead what will happen?

will he be on the murderers side or the inocent's?

* * *

kevin:"*goes to meet nick furious*WHY THE FUCK DID U KILL HER?"

nick:"dude i didn'tkill her i promise me and demi are inocent"

* * *

will he believe them?

what if they make an other plan to have the entire money?

will the inocent fall for the trap again?

or will they be the one who win?

would she ever want her revenge?

what if she feels guilty?

will ppl be forgiven?

or will all die?

FIND OUT IN THE PLAN

A NEW FANFIC COMING SOON!!!!

**ok guys i hope you liked it oh and if tou dont like the couples u can always tell me in the reviwe i can change then to niley not jiley!**

**basically this is a really suspence yet action and a bit horrifying fic i hope you guiys liked it!**


	2. chapter 1

miley's POV:

its raining out side and im in the house alone what should i do i know lets call ...oh no wait its not liek i like him so much ugh y cant he be rich i hate him for not being rich look at vanessa that bitch gets to live a great life and me? im stuck with that looser at least he should've been cute what ever how am i suppose to spend the time???

nick:"miley!! im home!"

miley:"ugh! just what i need"

nick:"*goes upstaris!hey babe"

miley:"hi!"

nick:"we're going out tonight"

miley:"wohoo! *sarcastic*"

nick:"with kevin ,joe and the others"

miley:"*excited when she hears HIS name*really?!"

nick:"you look so pumped great well then y dont you decide what you wanna wear and get ready?"

miley:"sure why not?"

AT 6

miley:"*getting ready and thinking YAY he'sgonna be there but why is he dating her i hate her for taking my man shoe could've taken nicki wouldv'e been ok with it but y him???"

nick:"*goes to his room is stunned looking at miley*wow you look wow!"

miley:"*thanks (shes wearing what she wore to the TCAs)"

nick:"ready?"

miley:"yeah lest go! wait are the others already there?"

nick:"yeah just got a text fromjoe he said they're waiting but he's waiting more impatiently wonder why?"

miley:"well then lets get going i dont want him i mean them to keep waiting"

nick:"haha ok!"

WHEN THEY REACH THE CLUB

miley:"*spots joe sitting at the bar , gets excited then she sees demi and all that excitement turns to hate*

nick:"oh look there they are"

miley:"yeah lets go!*taking in a harsh tone cause she saw demi*

nick:"why so mad"

miley:"forget it *she walks upto them*hey guys!"

demi:"MILEY! *hugs her*its soo long haven;t seen you i missed my best bud!"

miley:"yeah i missed you too!:

vanessa :"hey miley! hopw are ya?"

miley:"great! hey joe*smiles a bit flirty so no one suspects*

joe:"*stands up and hugs her*hey miles i missed ma fav gurl soo much!

demi:"then who am i!?"

joe:"my other fav gurl"

miley:"*thinks taht he doesn;t actually mante saying taht he missd her and that he really loves demi so she gets jealous*"

AFTER A FEW HOURS ALL THE GUYS ARE DANCING BESIDES JOE AND MILEY WHO ARE STILL AT THE BAR

miley:"so how you been all these days?"

joe:"*oreders two drinks*good what about you?"

miley:"me i've been great but sad too!"

joe:"aww why?"

miley:"cause i missed my fav boy!*winks at him*"

joe:"*chuckles*same here ba...by doll*thinking phew that was close*

thedrinks come and theyboth start drinking it onme by one they ordered more and talked all the time after a while both are drunk

miley:"so you wanna go somewhere private or dance????"

joe:"how aboput dance first?"

miley:"sure lets grind*winks at him*"

joe:"haha lets grind the night away baby"

they go to the dance floor and start to dance (grind)

miley:"*humps on his leg while his hands areon her hips *

joe:"*starts to suck on her neck while she humped him*

nick:"*watching everything getting mad thinking i knew they weren't "just friends" goes towards them and pulls them apart*

miley:"the fuck you did that for?"

nick:"i think your drunk completely lets take you home"

miley:"no i wanna stay here!"

joe:"dude let her stay,do as she says yo!"

nick:"ofcourse you will enjoy that wont you ,you have a gurlfriend why dont you have fun with her? huh?"

joe:"i would love to but your girlfriend was the one eho offered!"

nick:"*mad and drags miley outof the club*

miley:"*whining like a little baby*i wanna go back i wanna go back i miss my joey!!"

nick:"you know what i can make you feel better! dont worry i'll entertain you!"

miley:"no its not the sma elet go of me!"

nick:"*opens the door and sets her on her seat*we're going back! i shouldn't've brought you to meet him again!"

miley:"i HATE YOU!!!!"

nick:"i dont care!!!"

THE NEXT DAY MILEY WAKES UO AND SEES NICK IS STILL ASLEEP

miley:"*remembers last night and gets mad at nick again for bringing her back , gets up and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower*

nick:"*wakes up due to the sound of the water , goes to the bathroom*can i join you ?*smiles*"

miley:"no!"

nick:"are you still mad bout last night?"

miley:"ofcourse not i love you nick *sarcastic*

nick:"look i'm sorry for taht k?"

miley:"wat ever!"

nick:"so does that mean i cant join ya?"

miley:"ugh fine common "(prevert!)

AFTER THEY GET OUT OF THE SHOWER

nick:"fine im leaving see ya later bye babe!"

miley:"bye!"

nick:"*kisses her on the cheek and leaves*

miley:"finally took him time!*dails a number*

?????????:"hello?"

miley:"he's gone"

????????:"ki'll be there in a minute or 2!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**OK WARNING THIS ONE IS RATED R SO IF YOUR UNDER 13 PLZZZZ DO NOT READ!!!! I'M TELLING YOU THIS ONE HAS LOADS OF DETAILS SO DONT BLAME ME LATER ON!**_

THE DOORBELL RINGS

miley:"*opens the door and smiles*finally!"

joe:"i see u were impateint!"

miley:"DUH! *kisses him*mmm i missed thoes lips!"

joe:"same here i mean demi is like a sloppy bitch i mean u give the right tounge she goes off the line ,its torture!"( :P)

miley:"oh thanku for giving me that information joe i love you soo much! *sarcastic*"

joe:"oh common its been like 3 months we didnt saw eachother so lets stop the sarcasm"

miley:"i know n i missed you soo much!"

joe:"same here!"

miley:"*kisses him softly*

joe:"*kisses back with the same passion, sucking on her bottom lip begging for enterance*

miley:"*opens her mouth and lets his tounge explore her mouth as she explores his*

joe:"*pushes her to the wall ,making out with her*

miley:"*wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck , pulls away for a second* why dont we take it upstaris?*winks*

joe:"with pleasure*starts kissing her as he takes him and her to her bed room , opens the door and pushes her to the bed with him on top*

miley:"*kissing him passonately as she unbottons his shirt and takes it off without breaking the kiss*

MEANWHILE

nick:"*at the turning*oh no i forgot the file!*turns around heading back to the house , parks his car in the driveway and goes to the door about to ring the bell but then he notices that the door was unlock , he opens it and comes inside he search's for the file but doesnt find it in the living room so he goes upstairs , he opens the door of his room and sees joe shirtless on top of miley making out* WHAT THE FUCK???

miley:"*pulls away imediately she unwraps her legs and arms and pushes joe off of her*nick? what are you doing here so soon?"

nick:"the real question is what are you doing here? *looking at joe extremly mad*

miley:"he was just here to meet us but u left so it was just me"

nick:"oh i saw what he was here for!"

miley:"its not what it looks like"

nick:"oh i know i knew it i shouldn't 've taken you to meet him again this is all over again i thought u said you'd never do something like this to me!"

miley:"nick i - i - i'm s- s-orry *crying a bit*"

nick:"sorry doesn't always cut it!and ur crying is not gonna work again!"

joe:"*stands up*dude just cut her some slck!"

nick:"just fuck off!"

joe:"with ur girlfriend sure why not!" (:P )

nick:"*gets mad and he tackles joe on the floor punching him real hard*"

miley:"what the hell are you doing get off of him!*tries to pull them apart but that doesn't work*

joe:"*pushes nick off of him and starts beating him*

miley:"STOP IT!STOP IT!"

nick:"*stops , and gets up* you know what i dont even find the use of beating this dickhead and as for you! *looks at miley* i do not wanna see ur face when i come back home sop get the fuck out of my house! *after saying these words he storms out of the house*

miley:"now what am i gonna do i have no place to live!"

joe:"your always wrelcome at my house!:"

miley:"yeah right that sloppy bitch lives with you" (:P)

joe:"oh common demi talks about how you and her used to be like when you were young i mean ur like BFFs she will let you stay and dont worry she goes to work so shes always away in the morning!"

miley:"ok only if you say so!"

joe:"yes! so go pack your stuff and come with me today so we can continue what we started!"

miley:"*smiles* ok!"

AFTER LIKE AN HOUR WHEN MILEY AND JOE REACH JOE AND DEMI'S HOUSE

miley:"nice place!"

joe:"thanks dems work in the bank so the bank sorta gifted it to her for her wonderful years if work"

miley:"dems??? wow nice pet name what does she call you joey??? *jealous*"

joe:"hey no need of being jealous i just dont like calling her demi!"

miley:"what ever major looser!" (:P)

joe:"*gets closer to her and whispers in her ear*if you like what you see i can show sumthing that can blow your mind!*nibbles on her ear*

miley:"really? whats that??"

joe:"oh common your not that inocent!"

miley:"yeah u know me very well!"

joe:"so you wanna?"

miley:"not really in the mood for sex with what nick just did to you i hate that asshole!"

joe:"oh so tahts what his pet name is!"( :P )

miley:"you got that right babe!"

joe:"well can we atleast do this?*kisses her passionately*

miley:"*kisses back with the same passion*

joe:"*sits on the couch with miley sitting on his lap*

miley:"*humps him as he moans in her mouth , she humps him again and the kiss gets rough*

joe:"*pulls away* dont do that!*kisses her back placing his hands on her hips and moving her closer to his body so that there is no space left between their bodies*

they were having a tight makeout session and joe takes her to his bedroom :P

joe:"*opens the door and pushes miley on the bed taking his shirt of and her jeans off without breaking the kiss knowing that no one will interupt this time*

miley:"*helps him taking off the rest of the clothes*

joe:"*sucks on her neck as he takes her underwear off*

miley:"*takes his boxers off and while moaning*

joe:"*unhooks her bra and takes it off , sucks on her boobs he sucks on her sweet spot making her moan her moans turned him on and he was about to enter her but she stoped him*what?"

miley:"you had your fun now its my turn*rolls on top of him and starts to suck on his neck , moving down to his chest , and then down to his dick , sucks on him making him moan she puts the entire thing in her mouth and sucks on it making him loose control(:P)*

joe:"*couldn't help it so he stoped her*thats it i wanna get in you no matter what whether you like it or not!"

miley:"ok"

joe:"*he slowly slides his dick inside her making her moan he starts going in and out slowly*

miley:"HARDER!"

joe:"*goes harder"

miley :'FASTER!"

joes:"*goes in harder and faster*

miley:"DEEPER"

joe:"*goes deeper , harder and faster*

miley:"MORE DEEP!"

joe:"*breathing heavy* there is no more deep i've already made your hole 20 times bigger!"

miley:"i dont care rock my body babe!"

joe:"does as he's told!" ( :P )

demi:"*enters her home*joe!? joe!? *she hears noises coming from her room as she goes upstairs and she opens the door she finds joe and miley having sex in her bed! she couldn't beileve her eyes her best friend and her boy friend having sex???*what the hell????"

joe:"*realizes that voice and knows its demi his eyes widen as he gets out of miley and off of her*babe?"

demi:"*teary eyed* what is going on?"

joe:"*goes closer to her*babe dont cry!"

demi:"dont touch me!*backs away* i cant beileve you! i hate you!"

miley:"dem-"

demi:"oh please save it miley i though you were like a sister to me but i was wrong since sisters dont have sex with their sister's boyfriend in their sister's bed!"

miley:"dem-"

demi:"shut the fuck up!"

joe:"hey no one asked you to use such language!"

demi:"yeah and no one asked you to bang my best friend oh wait my ex- best friend!"

miley:"demi im so sorry! nick kicked me out of the house so joe asked me to come over and stay!"

demi:"i bet he saw u two tonsel(i don't know the right spelling:P) hogging in the bed room!"

joe:"i just asked her to come no need to coming upto conclusions!"

demi:"you know what? i dont even wanna stay in this house cause i wont be able tolive in the place where you two rocked eachothers bobies ,im out live happily together! and never talk to me again!"

joe:"dem-"

demi:"she slams the door shut and runs to her car , calls nick*

nick:"hello?"

demi:"n-ni- nick?*crying*

nick:"demi? whats wrong why are you crying?"

demi:"can i come over?"

nick:"sure sweetie your always welcome here!"

AFTER DEMI REACHES AT NICK'S

nick:"*opens the door and demi hugs him tight*demi whats wrong?"

demi:"i -i-s-saw..."

nick:"you saw?"

demi:"miley and joe having sex in my bed room!*starts crying in his chest*

nick:"i know what you feel like i saw them making out in mine!"(:P they sure know how to have fun!:P)

demi:"i cant believe he did this to me!"

nick:"have a seat sweety*they sit down*"

demi:"i mean its not like im not mad at him but im just sad that he wont tell me taht he loved miley"

nick:"they did this before too"

demi:"what? and when?"

nick:"3 months before the reason why asked you to fake all that promotion thing was because of that i thought through that i might be able to makethem stop loving eachother but turns out their love grew even more by bringing them apart from eachother"

demi:"so how did u found out they loved eachother 3 months back?"

nick:"at kevins wedding i saw them in a corner kissing i thought maybe their drunk n maybe miley thought that was me and he thopught that she was you , but then i saw them at a park together then at a restaurant , they were going on dates almost everyday here and there i git mad so mad i wanted to beat the hell out of him but i didnt i told miley i know and she refused so i thought of that promotion plan and well when you went in the first week i thought it worked cause miley was really into me and didnt even cared about joe but then after taht she started getting these phoe calls i think that it was joe and so they strted tolove eachother again i was soo sad and then when you said that you have to move back again caus ethe band didnt allowed you more that 3 months i was scared taht this day would come and it did!"

demi:"*shocked* oh well i broke up with him"

nick:"i broke up with her too let them live a happy life!"

demi:"yea *looks into his eyes*

nick:"*looks into her eyes , leans in a bit*

demi:"*does the same*

nick:"*his lips were almost touching hers but then he finally realised what he was about to do so he pulls away*

demi:"*fake choughs trying to get the awkward moment away*

nick:"so you need a place to stay?"

demi:"well actually yea i do!"

nick:"well you can stay here if you want"

demi:"thanks alot nick!"

nick:"my pleasure

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NICK AND DEMI ALMOST KISSED!!!!!WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THEIR LIVES NOW?? WILL NICK AND DEMI STAY STRONG AND WILL JOE AND MILEY GET JEALOUS FROM THEM OR WILL THEY GET JEALOUS OF SOMETHING ELSE????? STAY TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

demi:"*wakes up and sees nick asleep she smiles to her self seeing his sleep she egts up and goes to the bathroom*(OO THEY SLEPT TOGETHER!! NOT THEY WAY YOU PREVERTS THINK)

LATER ON

joe:"mile you know we gotta go meet kevin today right?"

miley:"oh yeah him!"

joe:"whats wrong with him?"

miley:"nothing its just that he;s just so fucking rich i hate that!"

joe:"dont worry baby i feel the same way!"

miley:"really?"

joe:"yeah really and i've been thinking of how to get his fame and fortune but i needed someone to help me oput n i thinki've found the one i was looking for!"

miley:"oh me i get it? so what are you thinking of?"

joe:"i'm thinking today i get the load of where he hides his cash and then we get it!"

miley:"great n i'll see what cool jewls vanessa has but is nick gonna be there?"

joe:"look even if he comes you gotta stay focused on what we are gonna do so no matter what even if he comes or not you dont care right?"

miley:"yeah i hate him any way!"

joe:"adda girl!"

WITH NICK AND DEMI

demi:" so what are your plans for today?"

nick:"well actually we are going at kevin's today in the afternoon and then in the evening im all yours well if you want!"

demi:"i was thinking we can go out for dinner if you want"

nick:"yeah ni think i can do that!"

demi:"do you think jeo is gonna be there?"

nick:"loom even if he is there it doesn't matter dont you know what he did to you!"

demi:"yeah but still i mean-"

nick:"why dont you just focus on the positive side ,huh?"

demi:"*talking real fast*i wish i could but i mean i cant get that scene out of my head i mean that was my bad ,my BED and iit was my best friend i ccant even beileve you being someone i dont even have feelings for offered me his shoulders and him being my boyfriend was just saying "NOT TO USE SUCH LANGUAGE" i mean i wish i co-"

nick:"*kisses her gently*

demi:"*pulls away* what was taht for?"

nick:"to get you to stop blabbing!"

demi:"i think miley balbbed alot!"

nick:"no! she was always lost in her thoughts i dont even know why i went out with her when the real beauty was in front of me *looks at her*"

demi:"who? *curious*

nick:"her name is demitria"

demi:"cool i have the same name! *finally gets it*ooooohh!"

nick:"yeas *leans in and kisses her passionately*"

demi:"*doesn't know what to do so she kisses back with the smae passion , pulls away* umm dont you think we should get dressed?"

nick:"sure why not lets go upstairs n i'll see u get dressed!*winks*"

demi:"slow down curly head i dont think so im still a bit confused!"

nick:"ok snow white what ever you say!"

AFTER THEY GET READY AT KEVIN'S BOTH JILEY AND NEMI ARE THERE

joe:"*sees demi walk in so he holds miley's waist*

demi:"sees joe so close to miley she gets mad and she interwines her fingers with nick's*

miley:"*sees nick so she holds joe's face and kisses him*

nick:"*sees her kiss joe so he kisses demi*

joe , miley :"*surprised as miley whispers to joe*they're dating?"

joe:"yeah i guess! , but who cares right?"

miley:"yeah your right i'm going to meet vanessa maybe i'll find sumthing!"

joe:"k you o that n imma stay here!"

WITH MILEY ,VANESSA AND DEMI

vanessa:"hey chickas!"

demi:"hey!"

they were gonna do a group hug but demi back away cause of miley

miley:"*sees a ring on vanessa's finger* wow thats a huge stone!"

vanessa:"thnx its 30 carats kevin gave it , my wedding ring didn't you noticed it?"

demi:"no she was a little busy!"

miley:"*looks at her wioth anger*

vanessa :"umm ok"

miley:"do you sleep with taht ring on i mean that will not be good"

vanessa:"no i take it off and put it right next to me!"

MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS

nick:"*glares at joe*

joe:"*glares back*

kevin:"ok so i was thinking taht when i go to chicago i need one of you to keep an eye on the case? who will?"

joe:"i will!"

nick:"no i will cause u cant trust him you never know when he might move on some one i mean something else"

joe:"kevin i'm your best friend!"

nick:"dude i've known you since we were in diapers"

kevin:"ok look why dont you do it in shifts eh?"

joe:"yeah sure why not!"

kevin:"k! come here i'll be gone for a month so i neeed full protection this case has everything from money to deeds and bla bla bla"

joe:"great! i mean absolutely!"

AT NIGHT WITH JOE AND MILEY

joe:"man i saw this caseit has almost everything in itwe will be at the top of the world!"

miley:"forget that i saw this ring"

joe:"miley we're talking bout us being stinking rich plzz dont bring ur chick stuff in it!"

miley:"listen!!!!"

joe:"yes ma'am"

miley:"its a 30 carat diamont ring!"

joe:"awsome!!"

miley:"so when we bigin?"

joe:"miley i have a plan! you know kevin is going ouit of town right?"

miley:"yeah!"

joe:"great we begin then!"

_**OH NO BE WARE VANESSA BE WARE!!!!!**_


End file.
